The return of a now not so innocont Harry
by nylram
Summary: summery is inside,please read an review Powerful/wealthy/independent/polite and dark, not evil, gothic Harry. i am looking for someone else to continue this story as long as what iv writen so far is kept, contact me if your willing and let me know your.
1. prologue

Hp story

Hp story

Summery

_After being missing and thought dead for 12yrs hp returns with more than 1 surprise. Powerful/wealthy/independent/polite and dark, not evil, gothic Harry_

Prologue

The wizarding world were shocked when one Harry Potter who had been missing for 14 years walked calmly down the street, his head held high showing everyone his pale face made even more pale by the black eye liner surrounding his eyes and thin amount of black lipstick that was applied to his lips, along with small looped rings in his left eyebrow the 3 par loop piercing had a very tiny stone one each loop although the only way people could tell was small glints of colour as the sun light bounced of them showing flickers of dark green, blood red and silver which matched his hair. The boy of 14 had long black hair that ended just past his shoulder blades; his hair had a few streaks in, a mix of green red and silver, also his hair was tinted dark blue, mixing in well with his black hair.

In the tip of Harry's right ear were 3 small tiny studs all gold with the same coloured gems in as his eyebrow loops.

The boy was dressed in long black slightly baggy cargo pants, a tight short sleeve black top that showed his skinny but well built frame, he had a long black leather coat on that was all the way down to the bottom of his high black boots that disappeared underneath his pants.

Now this surprised the crowds but what shocked and scared them was all the animals that followed the boy and small child who was being carried by one of the animals on their back.

The animals that followed the two were 3 big dogs all of them had black with brown patches on them, these dogs most of the crowd did not recognise the breed but a few muggle born or those familiar in the muggle world did know and the information that the dogs were muggle were Doberman. There were 2 more animals following the boy and 2 being carried, the 2 that were following was a small Siberian husky puppy that was a few months old, the other was a very rare and very powerful black phoenix with silver streaks on its wings, its type unknown to most although Harry did. Now for the last 2 animals that were with the group, were both snakes, the one curled around Harry's body was a long striped black snake with stripes of yellow and orange that was a Florida Venomous snake, the second was a normal garden snake that was curled around the child's left arm.

As Harry' group walked down the street heading to the big Wight marble building whispers broke through the crowd, as people compared this teenager to the small innocent boy who had disappeared 12yrs ago.

-Flash back-

_The small child stood in the doorway to the kitchen hidden just out of site of his parents while his twin was upstairs in the nursery asleep._

''_But James the boys should grow up together'' the boys mother insisted, still pleading with the child's father although she was starting to lose the energy to fight her husband._

''_We've been through this Lills Ryan was the one to defeat Voldermort he will need to be trained and when we are doing that we wont have time to spend with Harry so it better we give him to someone who can look after him, well collect him when he receives his letter…'' the child's father was saying but the boy didn't hear the rest as he had quickly and quietly gone up to his room__._

-End flash back-

No one bar from Harry knew the truth of what happened that night, yes his parents knew what they were planning on doing but they didn't know Harry had heard what they were planning so they didn't know why or how he disappeared.

Harry smirked slightly, has he heard the whispers, he remembered that night along with the night the dark lord Voldermort attacked his old family, he remembered but never told a sole except one person but they could never tell as that person had died 8 months after giving birth to a little girl.

Stopping at the bottom of the steps that lead into the building, Gringotts wizarding banks before turning to the 4 dogs that had all sat down when their master had stopped moving, Harry bent down an picked the small the girl who was actually still a baby who at the very young age of 13month could walk and talk although very few word were in English as it was more easy for the baby to talk in parsel-tongue than in English….


	2. gringotts and shopping par1

Gringotts

Gringotts 

Harry Potter carried the baby girl into the bank with him leaving his 3 dogs and the baby's puppy out side, said puppy had tried to follow only to be picked up by his only female dog who acted like a mother to the pup, on Harry's shoulder sat his phoenix.

''I would like to speak to my families account manager please'' Harry asked the goblin politely after reaching the nearest empty counter.

''Right this way Mr. Potter. Sir'' the goblin replied.

After a small chat with Grewth his account manager, everything was sorted now so that all money that he was entitled to from the potter line was put into a separate vault he was also told hat he could lay claim to a few old vaults and properties that had been from both sides of his families line for a few generation which was a total of 5 families, Griffindor and Hufflepuff they were from his fathers side, Ravenclaw and Slytherin from his mothers side, then there was Merlin's vaults and properties who happened to be an ancestor of both his parents side as he was a distant ancestor to Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry was also able to lay claim to 1 other vault that although was not in his families blood line it had been past to him by the last owners Will which was the Will of the man that had raised him and taught him all the magic he could until he died when Harry was 9 years old.

So Harry claim to them all becoming a very rich person even more rich than what he had been after his Adoptive family passed.

'His adoptive family had left behind all their money and property to their daughter and him. At the time he was 10 nearly 11 and had received his first Hogwarts letter the couples daughter and Harry's girlfriend was 12. The 2 stayed together in hiding until Lizzy had died when she was 15 and Harry was 13, it was then that Harry his friends, guards and pets started to move about avoiding the Hogwarts headmaster who was one of the only few who knew he was still alive. Until 2 months ago when rumoured news reached him that said that lord Voldermort was alive and his biological brother Ryan had battled the snake faced man'

He also set up a trust fund vault for the baby putting 1 thousand gallons and 500 sickles as a starter that he made so only the child could would gain a access when it was time for her to go to magic school or if he, Harry Potter died (well that not if she already was at the right age), although he would still be add to the vault when ever he wanted to. After visiting his on own vault, he left the building to be rejoined by his guard dogs and baby girl's puppy.

Shopping in the alley part 1

The first stop was Madam Malkin's 'robes for all occasions'.

Harry entered the store on his own leaving the baby in the care of his dogs and phoenix, knowing that she would be safe long for him to get school uniform.

''I need to get some uniform for Hogwarts please, ma'm'' he asked politely once he had reached the counter.

''Of course dear lets get you measured then you will need to come back later for your robes'' was the women's reply before she lead him past the counter to one of the small stands, on the way Harry got a look at some set of robes ready for students to come collect, he frowned _'I will not be wearing them' _he thought to himself.

'' Madam I have changed my mind if you could just measure me for a cloak that's all I will be needing to day''.

''Of course young man'' was the short reply.

''What colours do you want your cloaks in and how many?'' Madam Malkin asked 5 minutes later after leading back into the main part of the store.

''6 will do. All black 2 lined in dark green, 2 in dark red, and 2 in silver.'' He stated politely ''would you have a small robe set suitable for a 1 year old?'' he added as an after thought.

The lady looked at him for a few seconds with a frown before nodding quickly putting a smile back on her face.

'' Just tell me what colour and ill get you one that will change to the child's size and grown with the child up to the age of 6'' Madam Malkin told Harry

''Oh…. Erm…'' Harry mumbled before looking out the window were his baby girl sat on his female dogs back giggling happily. She was dressed in a white dress with white tights under neither her long auburn coloured hair, which she got from her mothers side. Turning back the

Madam Malkin he gave her an answer. 'Black lined in dark green, but id like 2 cloaks with that one pure white near silver lined in baby pink, the other black with a tinge of red to it.''

''If you're sure young man, that will be 6 gallons 23 sickles an 14 knuts''

Harry didn't reply just put 7 gallons on the counter and left.

The next store to visit was 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' where he got 2 cauldrons, the one 4th years would need and one that was a much bigger cauldron designed for potion masters, or those who make large quantity amount of a potion.

Next was 'Flourish and Blotts' book shop, he went to the counter with his baby girl in his arms, and asked the store assistant if she could kindly get all the books he would of needed along with the ones he would need for years 1- 5 for Hogwarts. The assistant didn't get time to answer as an old man stepped forwards told the assistant to get the books Harry had asked for, the man looked Harry up and down before nodding his head

''This way sir'' was all the man said before leading Harry out the back into a hidden room.

An hour and half later Harry finally exited the store a few shrunken bags full of shrunken books in an inside pocket of his coat and a sleeping baby in his arms.

He had gotten all the Hogwarts text books for the first 5 years which totalled 47 books, along with a large selection of more advanced books some were on the border line of being dark magic which he didn't mind as he liked to learn any type of magic what ever it may be classed under. He had been advised to check out a store down knockturn alley, so he left the store with 150 books with plans of visiting this shop the old man mentioned.

Harry went back to Madam Malkin's robe shop collected his order before going to Ollivander's wand shop to get himself a wand although he didn't need one it was wise to get one at least to use when at school.


End file.
